A Real Stab
by ForeverYoung0422
Summary: With all things considered... the BLU Sniper just had to fall in love with the RED Spy and the RED Spy just had to feel the same for the BLU Sniper.
1. Chapter 1

At the silence of the crack of dawn, all the Sniper can see is Spy's small frame moving lightly from breathing.

Sniper sighed and decided that if he doesn't get up now he and Spy will stay here forever… not that he wouldn't want to stay here…

Carefully Sniper wiggles his arm out from under Spy's head, trying to not wake him up. As soon as he got out, he went and changed into fresh clothes and made some coffee and tea for himself and his… well, boyfriend.

As he sipped his coffee Sniper looked around the dim lighted room. The CDs from last night is still out and the book they read together is still out. All these things must be put away as well as his true feelings for that no one can ever find out about it.

"Oh well…" no depressing thoughts in the morning Sniper reminded himself as he checked the time. "Crap…" its 5 and if Spy doesn't leave soon he'll look suspicious to his teammates.

"Wake up…" Sniper slowly rocked Spy's little shoulder and once again wondered how Spy's suit can hide is small figure so well. "Come on Spook… You gotta go soon…"

"Ugh…" Spy opened his eyes and looked into Sniper's. "Why aren't you in here with me?"

"Because someone has to wake up ad since you're lazy as a sloth, I have to wake up." Sniper said with a smile as he pulled off the sheets and threw Spy's clothes on him.

Not realizing the sheets are gone Spy simply pulled the pillow over his head and kept on sleeping but soon the cold air reached him and he jumped up. "Damn its cold!"

"So I see you're finally up?" Sniper walked toward the bed holding a cup of tea and handed to it to Spy.

"Merci… now what time is it?" Spy took the tea and drank it in one breath. "Because if it's not too late I don't want to leave yet."

"Well too bad cause it's already 5:30. Sorry." Sniper said with a shrug and sat down on the tiny foldable bed. To be honest, Sniper himself didn't want Spy to leave. Each morning he would want to loc the door of his camper van and stay with Spy the whole day but he simply can't.

As Spy got changed, Sniper just sat there and watched. The way Spy's nimble finger fixes his dress shirt, the way Spy's smooth hand go over his suit jacket. Somehow everything about Spy can fascinate Sniper.

"Well then mon amant, I'll see you on the field later." Spy said as he finished adjusting his suit in some microscopic way.

"Not if my Pyro get you first." Ridiculous how they joke around like teenagers Sniper always thought, then again, he never did feel the need to stop.

"As if your wimpy mama's boy Pyro can ever get me." Spy looks as if he has nothing to fear but Sniper knows, Spy is terrified of Pyro and fire in general.

"Just get over here and five me a kiss and go." Sniper still hasn't really got use to the idea of kissing another man but its Spy… and he do believe that the next time he see him they'll be at each other's throat for their teammates' sake.

With a mischievous smile Spy walked to Sniper and gave the man a tiny kiss on the forehead, "Yes mother dear."

"Oh shut up and get out of my can ya Spook." Sniper said and turned away to hide his lightly blushing ears but before he can, Spy took hold of his chin and turned his face around.

"You know I won't go without going this…" Spy stares into Sniper's dark green eyes and give him an actual kiss. A kiss that can spark up flames, a kiss that can be compared to Romeo and Juliet's first kiss, a kiss that can wake something deep inside Sniper. Before Sniper got the chance to kiss back, Spy pulled away and walked out of the can cloaked.

Sniper is still somewhat shocked of the kiss. Spy never kisses him like that in circumstances where he has to leave immediately. The odd move leaves Sniper a head full of question but he convinced himself that it was nothing, it was just Spy being Spy.

And of course that is not it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note~ not my best work... and I'm so sorry for the inconsistent updates TT_TT

* * *

As Spy walked back to his base he went through his daily agenda in his head: check for gadget updates, clean weapons, don't get burned by a Pyro... And thats all he can think of, but there is something that is deeply bothering him.

Him and Sniper's relationship started about a month ago and almost immediately his team's Medic has discovered it thanks to something about his "abnormally high hormone level readings".

Thanks to that German bastard, Spy now has a problem on hand. The entire team is telling him to end the quote, "disgusting, in the closet pair or Romeo and Paris pair", or they'll just take Sniper out of the picture, for ever.

"Merde..." Spy is not one to curse easily but under certain circumstances cursing is one way to relied anger without bloodshed.

"Oh look who's back! It's the GAY shape shifting rat!" being the ill mannered boy, Scout has to say that.

"Fuck off." simple and to the point, that's just Spy's style.

"Aw! What happened? Did your boyfriend kick you out?" for about 2 weeks now Spy had to stand Scout's insults and now Spy is about to explode. The others were fine, they urge him to end it but they never did give insults like Scout.

"You know what you should do? You should go back to your mother right now because I know for sure you're gonna need to after I get my hands on you." not a joke Spy thought, a serious threat.

"What? Are you gonna be a child molester now?" this comment really give Spy a shock. Is that really what he seems like now?

Recovering quickly Spy took out his well cleaned butterfly knife and replied, "Well personally I don't like half grown little boys plus what I really want to do know to get some blood on my knife..." as if on the battle field Spy jumped at Scout.

"STOP YOU MAGGOTS!" right before Spy can lay hands on Scout, Soldier came out with the rest of the team.

With the anger inside him Spy didn't even waste a second to listen to what Soldier just shouted, all he wants is to gut the ass hole in front of him. With the respwan system down the annoying Scout would be an actual dead man and that is exactly what Spy wanted.

But of course Spy's teammate will not allow that. All of them moved at once to stop Spy. Demoman and Heavy pinned down Spy while Medic checked Scout for any injuries.

"What the hell has gone into your head? He's your TEAMMATE!" with Soldier yelling and with two  
fairly large men holding him down, Spy finally calmed down.

"Now please get off of me my dear air headed friends." Spy said irately as he tried to sit up.

"Oh sorry little Spy." with that Heavy released Spy and nudged Demoman to let go.

"Now that you're calmed enough to insult..." Engineer said, "care to tell us if our one month agreement will come true today?"

Spy sighed, the one month agreement of he must break up with Sniper... Well at least he has one month with him right? But as the month goes on the the more time Spy has spent with Sniper the more Spy is attached to Sniper. "Well if you all must know like some gossip girls chasing after someone else's love life status, I will be happy to inform you that there will be a big break up scene today. I'm sure you'll like that." the amount of sarcasm was even enough for the dumb Scout to detect.

"I'm glad to hear that but I'm also sorry that we have to make you do this. Just remember, this is for your own good." Engineer doesn't necessarily want to see his teammate to be sad and heart broken but in his mind, the BLU means enemies and enemies mustn't be trusted let along dated.

Looking at Engineer's sincere expression Spy knows he meant for him to have the best but what he doesn't know is that BLU really isn't that bad.

"As long as you break up with him I don't even care if you dated one of us." said Medic, "even though that would be awkward and abnormal..."

After that comment Spy is just neglecting to talk at all... He doesn't want another guy, he want Sniper.


End file.
